


Breathe With Me

by dreaminginside



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/pseuds/dreaminginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sehyuk can’t find his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> just some tiny 2drag snapshots in the predebut and debut timelines

I.

Sometimes, Sehyuk can’t find his breath.

He has more to lose than any of them and he is too aware of it at times, thinking of all the blood and sweat and tears he’s shed to get this close. It’s gotten to the point where there is a contagious sort of giddiness running through them, the other boys start to call him _leader_ and tease him as such, and sometimes it shocks Sehyuk right in his heart that this is finally _happening_ for him.

On those days he lingers in the practice room, leaving the lights clicked off and sliding down the mirrored wall as he tries to find his breath again. He closes his eyes and listens to the quiet way the blood pounds through his ears, pushing back the exhaustion in search of relearning to breathe and find his calmness.

Usually, his little moments of respite are interrupted by the creaking of the door, soft footsteps creaking against the floorboards. Sehyuk gets used to it after awhile, keeping his eyes closed until he feels Sangdo’s shoulder brush against his.

He doesn’t usually speak and Sehyuk is grateful for it, just keeps his shoulder close enough to Sehyuk that he knows he’s there. Sometimes he shifts enough for their thighs to press together, feeling Sangdo’s warmth and following the soft cadence of Sangdo’s breaths with his own. Usually Sangdo will fall asleep like this, nodding off slightly against the mirror as his breaths slow to the barest puffs of sound, and Sehyuk simply smiles when this happens, opening his eyes again to glance at Sangdo’s sleeping face. 

He slows his breaths to match pace, and thinks about how much he appreciates this, and how much he values that Sangdo never questions him. Somehow he knows, and Sehyuk never says anything in return, simply rest his hand softly over Sangdo’s wrist to wake him and feel his pulse, tugging gently to get him to stand up and leave with him.

They walk back to the dorm in time, Sangdo’s eyes still heavy with sleep, and the closer they get to debut the more that Sehyuk finds his eyes weighed down as well. He keeps his hand close to Sangdo’s wrist when they have less than a month left, letting it linger over the steady pulse that reminds him of Sangdo’s heart and how he always lays it out on the table for Sehyuk to see and understand. At times like this, he really envies Sangdo, wishes for all his years against Sangdo’s months that he understood how to cut himself open on the stage the same way that Sangdo does.

He knows that Sangdo can read his feelings, perceptive even when Sehyuk wishes he wasn’t, and the point is driven home by the way Sangdo quietly pulls Sehyuk’s hand from his wrist and laces their fingers together instead. The fall breeze follows them back to the dorm, and even as they reach the door Sangdo doesn’t let go of Sehyuk’s hand.

Sangdo catches his gaze more than usual at practice after these kinds of nights, and Sehyuk makes sure to give him a tiny smile whenever he catches Sangdo’s eyes, letting himself take in an extra deep breath. His ribs feel the pressure of his lungs as he watches Sangdo laugh at something Hyunho says, and he thinks that he isn’t as sure of anything as he used to be.

At moments like this, he finds himself forgetting to breathe again.

 

II.

Sangdo is anxious.

They all are, going through the motions and pulling too many all nighters to really be that much more productive, and it is evident on all of them. Too many personalities clashing at any given moment over things that are going to happen whether they’re ready for them or not. He can see it all especially evident on Sehyuk’s face, in the bags under his eyes and the way his fuse runs short enough to snap at nearly anyone who approaches him with anything but complete readiness.

There’s less than a week left and no one has had any peace when Sangdo finally pulls Sehyuk aside after their evening practice, the others running to catch a quick meal before they’re called back to the mirrored room to pick apart their mistakes under a microscope, clawing their way up to perfection. 

“Are you alright?” He asks softly, not moving his hand from Sehyuk’s bicep and feeling the way Sehyuk’s muscles tense under the soft touch. He’s used to being there for Sehyuk, feels close to him through their shared silences and soft words exchanged in the dark when there’s no one around to listen in on their shared breaths.

Sehyuk just sighs and counts down the minutes in his head until their stage, turning and leaning forward until his head rests against Sangdo’s shoulder, the gentle touch on his arm feeling like tiny burns on his skin. He knows he’s been snappish lately, but tensions are running high, and he knows that it will just take time to deflate back to their normalcy. Maybe then he won’t feel so murderous when Hansol and Byungjoo are up to their antics during dance practice.

“I will be,” Sehyuk settles for mumbling instead, because Sangdo should know how he feels anyway, he always knows. Sangdo just smiles softly and moves his hand from Sehyuk’s arm up into his hair, pulling softly at the tie that holds it into a small ponytail so he can run his fingers through it properly. He knows Sehyuk isn't lying, because Sehyuk is stronger than any of them, but he wants to be something that he can lean on. Sehyuk's breaths are warm through the thin fabric of Sangdo's shirt, nearly feeling Sehyuk's lips against his shoulder, and Sangdo has to hold back a shuddering breath of his own as he runs his nails gently over the back of Sehyuk's neck.

“Just breathe, I’m here.”

 

III.

Sangdo always steals Sehyuk’s breath away.

It’s quick little moments that Sehyuk never quite counts on, the way the stage lights hit Sangdo’s hair, soft smiles that he can see light up Sangdo’s face when he hits his marks, the way his eyelids flutter shut as he hits a high note. Sangdo is something ephemeral to see like this, and even moreso in the morning before he’s had his coffee and is in Sehyuk’s bed, giving Sehyuk sleepy smiles, whispering _good morning_ in a voice still rough with dreams.

He gives Sangdo his breath, breathing harsh against Sangdo’s lips as he licks into his mouth in the hidden hallways backstage where no one else will think to look, hands bunched up in Sangdo’s hair as he feels Sangdo’s hands slip under his shirt just enough to rest on his hips. Quiet moments filled with only their mixed puffs of air, Sehyuk smiling softly as Sangdo pulls back to kiss the corners of his lips, the apples of his cheeks, anywhere he can reach before their respite ends.

Sangdo breathes a new sort of refreshing light into Sehyuk’s life, pinkies linking quickly when they pass each other on the stage, and Sehyuk finds that even knowing Sangdo is there is enough to lift the weights on his chest, fill his lungs up. Suddenly, the pressure against his ribs doesn’t feel so bad anymore, not when Sangdo presses his lips so reverently over then, gliding right over his heart.

Sehyuk would gladly give all his breath to Sangdo, but for now he finds breathing in time with his heart is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! All of anything is appreciated!


End file.
